Night Fury
Main Page= The Night Fury is a Strike Class dragon. Toothless is presumably the only living Night Fury in the lands surrounding Berk, and the only way to obtain Toothless in your game is to purchase a three-, six-, twelve-month or the recent 7 days trial membership for your account. Currently, Toothless can only be used by players with an active membership package of three months or longer, though he will continue to take up stable space once the player is no longer a member. However, players who purchased membership before 10/16/14 are allowed permanent access to Toothless. Description From the School of Dragons Game Guide: :"Toothless is a Night Fury dragon, one of the most mysterious species of Dragons that exist. In the Journal of Dragons, he is placed in what is known as the Strike Class. :"Physically, he is of medium sized build with jet black scales covering his body. Hiccup gives him the name Toothless because of his retractable teeth. Rather than breath fire like most dragons, Toothless is able to shoot plasma. He is also extremely agile and uses his speed and coloring to hide from the Vikings in the night sky. He has the ability to ‘Dive Bomb’, which involves diving from great heights, gaining tremendous speed at a downwards angle, and shooting his plasma bolts. :"Toothless is very headstrong – while he will listen to Hiccup some of the time, he is inclined to do what he wants, when he wants. He is also observed to be playful and active, often observing what Hiccup does and mimicking him." For more information on the Night Fury, visit here. History *8/8/13, version 2.0: Night Fury flying animations updated. *Toothless has his own animation but shares it with many other dragons. *5/24/16: Alpha Glow for Toothless was introduced, it's an exclusive for 6 months and 1 year members. It's a special skin that can be equipped on Toothless. *8/25/17, version 2.8: Night Fury hovering animation was added. Trivia *Toothless' Model is one of the most used models in-game, which results in some "long-necked" dragons (like the Sliquifier and the Grapple Grounder) to have a wonky animation; *Players have expectations that the blue egg that was going to hatch at the end of Return to Dragon Island will be a Night Fury, due the Egg's colors and look, and due Hiccup's final phrase: "This... changes everything."; **'This has been proven false' by the release of The Secret of Leviathan expansion; *For unknown reasons, the Night Fury has a costumization screen but, you can't rename him nor color him; *The Night Fury is the only dragon with a different way of reaching titan stage, instead of needing Titan Runes, members with 6 months or higher have a special skin that can be equipped on Toothless; *The Night Fury is also the only dragon with the Leader skill. |-|Gallery= Adulthood tooth congrat.png|The congratulations pop-up tooth oricolor.png|Toothless' Default colors tooth stand.png|Toothless Standing tooth idle.gif|Toothless Idle (animated) tooth sit.png|Toothless Sitting tooth sleep 1.png|Toothless Sleeping (profile) tooth sleep 2.png|Toothless Sleeping (upper view) tooth swim 1.gif|Toothless Swimming (back view and animated) tooth swim 2.gif|Toothless Swimming (top view and animated) tooth fire 1.png|Toothless' fire tooth fire 2.gif|Toothless Firing tooth shot.gif|Toothless' Fire Speed tooth run.gif|Toothless Running (animated) tooth walk.gif|Toothless Walknig (animated) tooth head.png|Head close-up tooth spine.png|Dorsal Spines tooth wingspan.png|Toothless' Wingspan and tailfin tooth hover.png|Toothless Hovering tooth fly.png|Toothless Flying tooth glide.png|Toothless Gliding tooth break.png|Toothless Braking Racing Stripes Tooth rstripes (side).png|Limbs and tail patterns (profile) Tooth rstripes (top).png|Upperwings, dorsal and tail patterns (upper view) Tooth rstripes (bttm).png|Underwings patterns Hero Racing Paint Tooth hero rpaint (side).png|Limbs and tail patterns (profile) Tooth hero rpaint (top).png|Upperwings, fins and tail patterns (upper view) Tooth hero rpaint (bttm).png|Underwings and fins patterns (bottom view) Tooth_hero_rpaint_head.png|Undereye patterns Tooth hero rpaint close-up.png|Body patterns and undereye (profile) Racing Colors Tooth rcolor (top).png|Upperwings and tail patterns (upper view) Tooth rcolor (bttm).png|Underwings (bottom view) Class Paint Tooth class paint (side).png|Limbs and tail patterns (profile) Tooth class paint (top).png|Upperwings, fins and tail patterns (upper view) Tooth class paint (bttm).png|Underwings and fins patterns (bottom view) Tooth class paint head.png|Uppereye/Eyebrow patterns Dreadfall Skin Dreadfall Toothless bright.png|Toothless wearing the Dreadfall Skin Dreadfall Toothless top.png|Patterns (upper view) Dreadfall Toothless.png|Patterns (bottom view) Vivid Dreadfall Skin VDreadfall Toothless bright.png|Toothless wearing the Vivid Dreadfall Skin VDreadfall Toothless top.png|Patterns (upper view) VDreadfall Toothless.png|Patterns (bottom view) Alpha alpha toothless.png|Alpha Toothless (sitting - upper view) alpha toothless 2.png|Alpha Toothless (stand-up - upper view) alpha toothless 3.png|Alpha Toothless (stand-up - profile) alpha toothless 4.png|Alpha Toothless (sitting - profile) alpha toothless 5.png|Alpha Toothless (stand-up - front view) alpha toothless 6.png|Alpha Toothless (sitting - front view) alpha toothless 7.png|Alpha Toothless' spine spikes alpha toothless 8.png|Alpha Toothless' Head (front view) alpha toothless 9.png|Alpha Toothless' Head (profile) alpha toothless 10.png|Alpha Toothless' Mouth (inside glow) toothless quest.png|Alpha Toothless with the quest's Question Mark tooth titan ride.png|Rider riding Alpha Toothless tooth titan fire.png|Alpha Toothless' Fire tooth titan fly.png|Alpha Toothless Flying tooth titan fly shot.png|Alpha Toothless firing while flying tooth titan glide.png|Alpha Toothless Gliding tooth titan break.png|Alpha Toothless Breaking Category:Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Skill: Focus Category:Missing images